cawfandomcom-20200216-history
NGW Survival Of The Best
Survival of the Best is NGW's October CPV. It has tournament style matches with the World Championship as its prize. =Dates & Venues= =Survival of the Best 2004= New Gen Wrestling's first ever mega event aired on October 30 from the KeyArena. It featured 9 matches including a 4-way match to crown NGW's first Women's Champion and a tournament to crown the first NGW Champion. Results :--''NGW Championship Tournament First Round''-- :*[[New Gen Wrestling#Males|'Eddie Murphy]] defeated [[New Gen Wrestling#Males|Carl Brutananadilewski']] ::*Eddie pinned Carl after the Beverly Hills Drop. :*[[New Gen Wrestling#Males|'Duke Nukem]] defeated [[New Gen Wrestling#Males|Jet Li']] ::*Nukem pinned Jet Li after the Nukular Bomb. :*[[New Gen Wrestling#Males|'James Bond]] defeated Tommy Vercetti by submission' ::*Vercetti submitted to the Secret Agent Lock. :*[[New Gen Wrestling#Females|'Lara Croft]] defeated [[New Gen Wrestling#Males|Tanner']] ::*Lara pinned Tanner after the Tomb Raider Drop. :---- :*[[New Gen Wrestling#Females|'Ami Mizuno]] defeated Usagi Tsukino, Makoto Kino and Kuroki Mio in a Fatal 4-Way match to win the Womens Championship' ::*Ami pinned Usagi after the Thunder Twister. She then attacked her after the match ::*This was Kuroki Mio's only NGW CPV appearance :---- :--''NGW Championship Tournament Semi-Finals''-- :*'Duke Nukem defeated Eddie Murphy' ::*Nukem pinned Eddie after the Nukular Bomb. :*'James Bond defeated Lara Croft' ::*Bond pinned Lara after 3 German suplexes. :---- :*'John Cena defeated [[New Gen Wrestling#Males|Eminem']] ::*Cena pinned Eminem after the F-U. ::*'John Cena' was the Mystery Opponent for Eminem :---- :--''NGW Championship Finals''-- :*'James Bond defeated Duke Nukem in the Hell in a Cell match to win the NGW Championship' ::*Bond pinned Nukem after the Secret Agent Slam. Tournament Bracket Interesting Facts :Official Theme Song: :"Get Up" :by Breaking Point :from the album Coming of Age =Survival of the Best 2006= This event took place on October 28 from the Wells Fargo Arena. The 10-match card includes the second-ever tournament, which started 3 weeks before this event, where the Semis and the Finals took place to declare a new World Champion. The event also has 2 Knockout matches where the loser will be fired. Results :*[[New Gen Wrestling#Males|'The Prince of Persia]] defeated Eddie Murphy, Terry Tate and Seifer Almasy in a Fatal 4-Way match' ::*The winner will become #1 Contender for the World title. ::*Prince pinned Eddie after the Persian Hammer. ::*All four men lost their First Round matches during the tournament :*'Paine defeated Stripperella and Foxxy Love in the Pink Slip Lights Out Match' ::*Paine KO'd Stripperella with a Clothesline causing her to lose the match and her job. :*'James Bond defeated Tommy Vercetti by submission' ::*This is a Semi-Final of the World Championship Tournament. ::*Vercetti submitted to the Secret Agent Lock after he was attacked by Toni Cipriani. :*[[New Gen Wrestling#Females|'Tina Armstrong]] defeated Paris Hilton by submission' ::*Paris submitted to the Figure -Four Leglock. ::*This is Tina's NGW debut, thanks to the voting from CAWUnderground.com :*'Duke Nukem defeated [[New Gen Wrestling#Females|Squall Leonheart']] ::*This is a Semi-Final of the World Championship Tournament. ::*Nukem pinned Squall after the Nukular Bomb. :*[[New Gen Wrestling#Males|'Claude "Speed" Houser]] defeated "Sweet" Sean Johnson, Carl Johnson and Tanner in the Pink Slip Lights Out Match' ::*Claude KO'd Sweet with the Liberty City Slam causing him to lose the match and his job. ::*"CJ" & "Sweet" attacked Claude after the match :*[[New Gen Wrestling#Females|'Lindsay Lohan]] defeated Christina Aguilera© and Aerith Gainsborough in a Triple Threat match to win the Internet Vixen's Championship' ::*'Britney Spears' pushed Christina through the table--from the top turnbuckle to ringside--making her unable to finish the match ::*Lindsey pinned Aerith after she was attacked by Ali Lohan. :*'The Gullwings (Yuna & Rikku) defeated Minako Aino & Rei Hino to win the Women's Tag Team Championships' ::*Yuna pinned Minako after the Shattersphere. :*'Britney Spears defeated Ami Mizuno©, Usagi Tsukino and Jessica Simpson to win the Women's Championship' ::*Britney pinned Ami. ::*Britney replaced Makoto Kino due to the attack from The O.A. ::*This CPV ended Ami's run as Women's Champion. She currently holds the NGW record as the Longest Reigning Women's Champion & Longest Champion Reign in NGW with 22 months. :*'Duke Nukem defeated James Bond in a TLC Match to win the World Championship' ::*This is the finals of the World Heavyweight Championship Tournament. ::*'The Prince of Persia' knocked James off the ladder to become the new member of The O.A. Tournament Bracket :*The Tommy Vercetti/Terry Tate match ended up in a Double DQ on 10/4/06, thanks to Toni Cipriani. The rematch was held one week later in a Steel Cage Match. Interesting Facts *The World Heavyweight Championship was Vacated at Vixen's Vengeance 2006 before this event--announced by Commissioner Theo Clardy, who won it off of Duke Nukem, one month ago. *Official Theme Song: :"...To Be Loved" :by Papa Roach :from the album "The Paramour Sessions" *This event is sponsored by D.O.A. Dead or Alive & WWE Smackdown vs. Raw 2007.